Changing Faces Chapter 4: Hoping for a happy end
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel.


CHANGING FACES CHAPTER 4- HOPING FOR A HAPPY END

 **TOGETHER**

"I know who the killer is!", shout Sam and Gabe in unison. They are standing in front of the motel, where Cas and Dean were waiting for them earlier.

"Okay," Dean starts, "Sam, you start. Tell us how you know who the killer is."

"Lena Donovan. She is not human. I recognized her. Her father is Zachariag. That's why I did some research on the other victims, and they were all married men who had an affair wih Lena. Zachariah has been killing this men because he wants Lena to be faithful."

"Sounds like Zachariah. Gabe, how did you find out?"

"I went to Heaven,"Gabe says, "there's more Hell than Heaven there. There are only two angels who possess a blade weird enough to leave those holes. Metatron and Zachariah. I assumed Metatron was the devil behind all this, but when I went to his house, I found him dead, with Zachariah standing next to him with the blade in his hand. smiling at me. I flew away, because I wasn't to fight with my psychopathic brother."

"Did you find the one who switched me and Sam?", Cas asks.

"No, he didn't." A familiar male voice says.

They all turn around. Balthazar.

"Yo, Queen B!" Gabe says. "What's up, matey?"

"Things are bad, G-boy." Balthazar replies. "I was….. brainwashed by Zachariah. I snapped out of my confusion a few minutes ago, and I am here to switch you two boys back."

Cas and Sam look relieved. Finally!

"Can you change us back right now?" Cas asks.

"Not really. Dean, G-boy, why don't you guys go for a… walk or something?"

"That's a great plan. Let's go, Gabe." Dean says.

Cas and Sam are confused. There was something mysterious about the way Balthazar speaks to Dean and Gabe. As if he knows they're up to something.

 **SAM, CAS AND BALTHAZAR**

 **Warning! from this moment, Sam is Sam again and Cas is Cas! No more switched bodies! Yay!**

"So… this is heaven?", Sam asks.

"Yup. They really lied when they told you about the beauty of the Promised Lans, didn't they?", Balthazar replies.

Sam, Cas and Balthazar are in Heaven, to confront Zachariah. When they reach his office, C3PO appears.

"Welcome! I am C3PO, and I am my master's-"

"Shut up, copperhead, your master is dead." Balthazar says.

When they open the doors to Zachariah's office, they find him, sitting in a black chair, playing with a Rubik's cube.

"Well hello my dear friends, I suppose you wanted to see me?" Zachariah says.

"Zachariah," Cas begins, "You know that it is forbidden to kill humans, even when they are sinners!" Sam begins to think Zachariah might not like the way Cas speaks to him, and looks a bit concerned. Then he sees Balthazar sneaking away, obviously wanting to be unseen.

"Yeah! Humans can't help it that they are sinners, it's all Eve's fauly! She shouldn't have eaten the apple!"Sam nervously says.

Cas gives Sam a telepathic bitch slap.

"Well, my dear Sammy ("don't call me Sammy!", Sam whispers), humans like you like to blame other people. It makes it easier to live with problems."

"Well," Balthazar suddenly yells, "You are our problem now, and we deal with problems differently!"

Before Zachariah can say anything, he gets stabbed by Balthazar, who uses Zachariah's own blade.

"Oh, the irony!", Balthazar says proudly.

 **DEAN**

After solving the case and saying goodbye to Balthazar, the four hunters return to the bunker.

Once they arrive there, Dean immediately goes to his room. But before he reaches the top of the stairs, Sam yells at him.

"DEAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Dean wonders what's going on, and goes to Sam.

"WE CAN'T ORDER FOOD, BECAUSE YOU SPENT 5K! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BOUGHT?"

"Nothing, Sammy! I think someone stole our money!", Dean quickly replies.

Sam doesn't believe it, but when he sees Gabriel, he forgets why he's angry.

"I am so glad I finally have my moosy-moose back!", Gabe says, and he gives Sam a kiss.

Dean and Cas look at each other. Sam and Gabe are a couple?!

"Well, if they open up, we should too," Dean says to Cas, and gives him a passionate kiss, despite the weird noises Sam makes, obviously finding it disgusting.

After the kiss, Dean whispers something in Cas' ear. "Let's sleep in your room for a while," he says. "I don't want to hear my brother doing…stuff with Gabe."

"Fine by me," Cas says, and before Dean goes to his room, he kisses his boyfriend one more time.

But he lied. He doesn't want Cas in his room for a while. He places a little cube on his desk. That's what Cas is not allowed to see. Yet. Dean opens it, just to admire the object inside.

The little box contains a beautiful diamond ring.


End file.
